For many users of data, the security of the data is of high importance in many contexts. Numerous techniques, such as encryption, have been well developed to ensure the security of data, such as by preventing unauthorized entities from obtaining data in plaintext form. At the same time, computer systems have become more and more complex as the needs of organizations develop. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
To assist organizations develop complex computer systems to support their operations, many organizations have begun hosting computing resources as a service. Computing resource services, for example, can be hosted to perform various operations on behalf of customers, such as computing, data storage, advanced data storage (e.g., using databases), networking services (e.g., hosted computer networks), and the like. While such services provide customers of providers of the services many advantages (e.g., the ability to set up computing resources without a large capital investment), customers often have concerns about data being accessible to other entities, regardless of the substantial efforts that service providers take to protect their customers' data.